David the savior
David the savior is a commentator who started in mid 2011, and will possibly return in 2015 when he has material to make a new one. __TOC__ History Just like Nightmare Kagamine, David the savior used to be a Sonic spriter who makes sprite videos as awsomedave1, but unlike her, he can come up with different ideas for them, despite having only a few sprites of his character that used to be a Sonic FC with poorly drawn attacks. Ever since Nightmare Kagamine got back-lashed by so many commentators as YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64, he became very defensive over her and joined in the commentary community with his text commentary on DrDeadMan1031 and Rougetbat/sarahthecat2t7's rant on YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64 and summoner87 entitled "A stupid spriter #2-UNSCRIPTED RANT_ summoner87 and YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64.avi", which got commentated on by RealmwarssII. After getting contast backlash over it, he quit doing commentaries right before DrDeadman1031, Rougetbat, and TitanSymbiote talked to him about Nightmare Kagamine. Ever since this happened, he closed his awsomedave1 account and made a new account called Davidthedemonhog to change his ways from what he used to do and started to backlash Morgan, making her upset to lose him as a friend. Not just that, he decided to come back to doing commentaries to improve over his old days, but his recent ones didn't get that much reception, despite having grammar issues in them. Ever since she broke up with gamepro46 aka Bullet, she wanted to be with David, but he denies her until she learned to change in the future. In the end of 2011, he made his Mariosonicfan64 account to troll Morgan by lying that he's in love with her, but after he revealed himself, she admitted that she wanted to change, so he decided to give her a chance to do it. Months later after she created her Nightmare Kagamine (formerly MorganHedgelionessxX) channel and went back to doing commentaries, he started accepting to be with her until summer 2012, where she lost respect for her when she made 2 apology videos for mistakes people call her out on her commentaries. After Chenana4ever made a video on her entitled "My Response to MorganHedgelionessxX", he decided to give her another chance to learn and went back to be with her again. Ever since he did his commentary on deuntre4, his reputation went down, considering that people gone crazy and confused about it being a multi-degree. In September 2012, he decided to move to another channel while trying to decide which username to change, and he decided to go with David the savior. After doing a commentary on Sonichog4, his reputation has gotten better since then. Ever since his commentary on Silence Apple, he retired from doing commentaries due to a lack of interest and being busy with other stuff. As of April 2015, he felt like wanted to go back into doing commentaries again, but he has lack of material that he can barely find to make a comeback with. Avatars * L (Death Note) Main * The Punisher/Frank Castle (The Punisher) Main * Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) * Takeya Ikuhara (DearS) * Xbox Live Avatar (Currently not in use) * Red Spy (Team Fortress 2) * Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) People he commentated on * MrFlipperInvader782 (formerly FlippyInvader782) (twice) (Originally on Blip.tv, but they're gone) (As Davidthedemonhog) * RealKirbyMSC (OSC and full commentary) (As Davidthedemonhog) * Alectess1 (As Davidthedemonhog) * MidtownMadness2Fan (As Davidthedemonhog) * thatsojack (As Davidthedemonhog) * Joshua8428/Joshua Culvyhouse (As Davidthedemonhog) * klman4 (As Davidthedemonhog) * DaTurboHedgehog (As Davidthedemonhog) * ashleyshugtime (As Davidthedemonhog) * NewtrogicSonic (As Davidthedemonhog) * Darkcrimsonknight89(formerly gigaknight12) (As Davidthedemonhog) * ninjababyzz (As Davidthedemonhog) * jordanriver89 and SassPD22 (As Davidthedemonhog) * Andrewthesoldierhog (As Davidthedemonhog) * Game Dude (As Davidthedemonhog) * TrollingRuinsLives (As Davidthedemonhog) * BBC (As Davidthedemonhog) * FlukeDogg08 (As Davidthedemonhog) * swantonbombrocker (As Davidthedemonhog) * halolIlmao0 (As Davidthedemonhog) * SKULLCRUSHER8127 (As Davidthedemonhog) * DerpyDosh (As Davidthedemonhog) * deuntre4 (As Davidthedemonhog) * Sonichog4 * TehFunnyguyShow2 * TheOrionBroadcast * Silence Apple Trivia * He has a relationship with Nightmare Kagamine * Despite having bad grammar, he lives in U.K., which is the reason why he can't speak English correctly. * Despite having a small reputation, Nightmare Kagamine thinks he could have deserve more attention, considering that they used to be idiots in 2011 and changed from what they used to be, and they're in a relationship, making her think he's an underrated commentator. Category:Commentators